


Fair

by Khriskin



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted: Mar. 3rd, 2007</p><p>They're all the same story in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair

Give me your unwanted, unnoticed, discarded; your lost who's only crime was oblivious parents, jealous step-sisters. Give them to me and I will harbor them myself, for I have none of my own. There are no births here, no deaths, just the dry caress of thwarted time.

And if you come for them, eyes red from crying, finally realizing what you'd given away, why so shocked when I make you work to win them free? You knew the stories, yet you left the window unlocked, spoke the words to wish them into immortality.

I am not so foolish, nor forgiving.


End file.
